Aquaman
Arthur Curry '''AKA '''Aquaman is a superhero from DC Comics and is one of the founding members of the Justice League. He fought Namor the Sub-Mariner in the 104th episode and Season 6 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ant-Man Vs. Aquaman * Hawkeye vs Aquaman (Completed) * He-Man VS Aquaman * Ika Musume VS Aquaman (Completed) * Krillin vs Aquaman (Completed) * Aquaman VS Kyogre * Aquaman VS Lapis Lazuli * Luffy vs Aquaman (Completed) * Aquaman vs May (Completed) * Aquaman Vs Mermaid Man (Abandoned) * Aquaman vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner (Completed) * Aquaman vs Rain * Sailor Mercury VS Aquaman (Abandoned) * Spongebob Vs. Aquaman * Storm Vs Aquaman (Completed) * Aquaman vs Black Panther With Team DC * Team Mario & Sonic VS Team DC & Marvel Battles Royale * Ultimate Justice League Battle Royal (Riolu-San) (Abandoned) With the Justice League of America * The Justice League vs The Avengers * The Kaiju Lords vs. The JLA * Z-Fighters VS Justice League 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Kit Fisto * Percy Jackson * Sans (Undertale) History Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Full Name: Arthur Curry *Height: 6'1" | 185.4 cm *Weight: 325 lbs | 147.4 kg *Aliases: Orin, Water Wraith *Raised on land *Once had a hook hand *Founding Justice League member *King of Atlantis 'Powers' *Marine telepathy *Attuned to the Clear *Underwater adaption *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Accelerated healing *Superhuman durability *Enhanced senses 'Arsenal' *Trident of Neptune **Hydrokinesis **Weather control **Lightning blasts **Transmutation **Invisibility *Trident of Poseidon **Hydrokinesis **Create fog **Force fields **Conjure ice **Weather control **Aquatic teleportation **Grants flight **Creates water elementals 'Feats' *Lifted a 228,021 GT cruise ship *Pushed tectonic plates *Causes an eruption by hitting a volcano *Blocked the Dead King's Scepter *Swam to "Four Corners of the Ocean" in minutes *Matched Wonder Woman in a fight *Commanded plankton to eat a man's brain *Devolved The Shark with telepathy *Defeated Black Manta, Hercules, and Ocean Master Death Battle Info (Fanon) 'Background' *Real Name: Arthur Curry *Height: 6' 1" *Weight: 325 lbs *Occupation: King of Atlantis *His wife is a fellow superhero *Was originally raised by dolphins *Almost played Magic the Gathering in high school *Hated being called Aquaman (later accepted it) 'Abilities' *Atlantean Physiology **Amphibious Nature **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Speed and Reflexes **Superhuman Stamina and Durability **Accelerated Healing **Enhanced Smell, Hearing, and Sight *Marine Telepathy **Allows Aquaman to communicate with and control all sea life including beings that evolved from the sea (i.e: humans and some aliens) **Contrary to popular belief he doesn't talk to fish, he simply can redirect the thought processes of their brains to compel them into helping him **Capable of sending out worldwide telepathic broadcasts **Was able to assume control of the giant sea Leviathan Topo, but with extreme levels of difficulty **Can do mind to mind communication, mind probe someone, dominate the minds of non-aquatic beings, and attack the minds of his opponents *Magic *Master Swimmer *Expert Combatant *Adept Swordsmen *Adept Tactician and Diplomat *Multilingual 'Trident of Neptune' 'Trident of Poseidon' 'Feats' * Founding member of the Justice League * With help from Wonder Woman, he lifted a Naval Super Carrier, which weighs at around 70,000 tonnes, out of the water and onto a beach * Took bullets to the face without a scratch * Casually lifted a cruise ship out of the water * Able to keep up with speedsters while underwater * Used his telepathy to give a White Martian a seizure * Took an RPG to the face * Lifted a city block underwater * Swam faster then a jet going Mach 5 * Threw a Nuclear Submarine from the seafloor to the surface * Held his own against the likes of Shazam, Ares, Lobo, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Superman * Dodged Black Manta's lasers * One-shots Olympian, who has the power of the fifty original Argonauts * Resists Maxima's hypnotism. which is able to enslave Wonder Woman * Was able to throw off the several hundred-foot tall Giganta * Surprises a running Flash while underwater * Regularly withstands the high pressures of the deep ocean, which is the equivalent of having 50 Jumbo Jets on top of a normal person * Plants waves of terror into Superman's mind which according to the Flash is something Nekron never could https://imgur.com/a/OkSH0 * Tanks blasts from Neutron, a being comprised of nuclear energy * Broke off a tectonic plate, which by average weighs 40 sextillion tonnes * Held his own against Shaggyman, who is said to be one of the strongest beings on the planet * Punched Charon in the face and took his boat * Martian Manhunter has never felt that he is equal to Aquaman's willpower * Survived a fall from orbit * Is said by Black Manta to be nearly bulletproof and his muscle density is ten times stronger than a normal human * Telepathically dominates Tiamat, an extremely powerful dragon-like alien who has conquered entire planets and civilizations * Smart enough to recreate the entire JL Database * Tanks a torpedo * Dodges a strike from Timmorn who had previously tagged Jay Garrick * Outruns lightning * Was able to control a Green Lantern's ring, basically out-willing the user * Matched Hercules blow for blow * Unfazed by any of Deathstroke's attacks and even catches him when blinded * Can swim in lava * Dodges both lightning and a geyser at the same time * Held his own against Titus, a being who can trade blows with Superman, knocked out the Martian Manhunter, and reacted quick enough to catch the Flash * Defeats Morgaine Le Fay * Stabbed a Parademon through the chin when it was flying at him at full speed * Tanked Asmodel's sonic voice, which according to Asmodel destroyed the walls of Jericho and is said to destroy matter itself * KO'ed Power Ring, an alternate evil version of the Green Lantern * Held his own with Darkseid * Capable of facing the Justice League (with his armies) * Defeats Triton, the son of the Ocean God; Poseidon Flaws * Much more willing to kill than any other member of the Justice League ** He puts propriety on his kingdom and people over everything else which can put him at odds with his allies ** Can retaliate viciously if a sea creature is killed * Can be a bit arrogant * His fearlessness can get the better of him * While he can command all sea life or anything that originates from the sea, there are certain species he has difficulty controlling (one notable example is with piranhas which he has trouble commanding under any circumstances due to their ruthlessness and hunger) * If he is out of the water for an extended period of time he will dehydrate and die ** One of Batman's fail safes for Aquaman is using a modified Fear Toxin to give him Hydrophobia * Nothing ever goes well for him ** Accidentally killed Manta's father, leading to the creation of his greatest enemy ** His son was murdered by Black Manta causing Mera to blame him for everything ** He lost his hand to either Piranhas or Black Manta ** His attempts for peace are always nearly sabotaged ** Tried to make Atlantis independent from the Regime, but was ultimately forced to submit (Injustice) * One shotted by Superman (Justice League) Other Versions ''Pre-Crisis'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''Post Crisis'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''New 52'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''DC Rebirth'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''Injustice'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats *(Alongside Black Adam) Defeated Black Canary, Green Arrow, Blue Beetle and killed Gorilla Grood Faults and Weaknesses *Lost to Prime Earth Aquaman and Superman *Lost to Hreen Lantern (Hal Jordan), and Batman ''Injustice (Prime Earth) Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats *Defeated Regime Flash, Shazam, Aquaman and Ares Faults and Weaknesses *Lost to Regime Superman ''DCAU Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses Gallery Aquaman - AvR.png|Aquaman as seen in Injustice Gods Among Us 4efb4a38c6a4f2206ea869f67cad4b1a5d5be436_hq.jpg aquaman-is-a-baby.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-03-23-at-12.28.20-PM-1427128241.png|Aquaman and his killer sharks aquaman-variant.jpg main-qimg-5d66edc3617ddd3055dbaae86b92c023-c.jpg|Badass c42e5295915362dcc5bcebd15ea5dcabeddd1c9e_hq.jpg aquaman-s-comeback-photo-u1.jpg Injustice2Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman as seen in Injustice 2 Aquaman with a hook arm.jpg|Aquaman (with his hook hand) seen in Justice League/Justice League Unlimited the animated series Atlan_Trident.png|Aquaman's trident AquamanTransparent.png|Aquaman in the DC Extended Universe Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Atlanteans Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Demigod Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Injustice characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Royal Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Underdogs Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Water Manipulator Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Justice League Members